Spring winding machines of the type commonly known as torsion winders are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. to Sampatacos et al. 2,697,470, Sampatacos et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,788,807, Cavagnero et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,041 and in my co-pending application Ser. No. 618,169, filed on Sept. 30, 1975, jointly with George Yagusic and entitled "Electro-Mechanical Drive for Torsion Winders and the Like." Such machines have in the past been provided with adjustment means for preselecting the number of turns of a spring winding spindle for each rotation of the machine cam shaft. Further, the machines have ordinarily included an adjustable pitch mechanism for effecting axial or spring pitching movement of the spindle in timed relationship with the winding operation. While such machines have been found generally satisfactory, they have been somewhat lacking in the ease and convenience with which necessary winding and pitch adjustments can be effected.